Fun Girl
by tuuli-p
Summary: Who was fun girl before the accident? And what are her intentions after that mistake? (Just a theory on who fun girl might be.)


I know you know me, don't play around. I've seen you! When you play your fun games on the computer, running past a silent girl? The one who never moves, never speaks, never breathes nor blinks. The one who takes up space in front of that tree. The one that, as far as you know, has no proper name. Not like she would need one, she isn't even a proper human!

You're right. She isn't human. But that was what I looked like when I was human, so you might as well start calling that doll by some sort of proper name. Omoshiro. Omoshiro Najimi.

Even if you don't recall who I am, I know that you'll recognize the name of my sister, Osana. I watch her all the time. She hasn't changed much despite losing her dear sister. We were quite close, you know. Nowadays she'll run past my statue-like figure and not even notice.

I try to make sure she's safe. But you, you players... You like to have fun. And if you are gonna have fun, you can't let Osana be safe. That is where we have a contradiction in our interests.

I love having fun. My father even named me fun girl. Not my real one of course, but the one that fathered this whole universe I am forced to walk. When he pushed me into this world, he gave me two things to cling to that would give my existence some purpose. He gave me the ability to see and hear absolutely everything. And he gave me the love for fun.

Player, I want you to have fun. So I'll let Ayano kill Osana, if that is what you want. Just remember that when Osana's life ends... I see everything. I will still see what you do. And sabotaging your game? Haha, that seems like good fun to me. So be careful, alright?

Maybe they should have told daddy to be careful when he was testing his experiment in front of everyone. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have the fabric of your existence torn apart in front of a huge audience? It was mortifying. Of course, I would be okay with them remembering that moment. It would mean that someone out there remembered me as Omoshiro, the pretty and bright girl I used to be. Now my eye sockets ooze black puss like I'm some sort of disgusting, rotten corpse. My skin leaks what looks like oil but smells like garbage. I had pretty skin when I was human. Veins now pop out of my paper-white, slimy skin. I can't remember the last time I had a bath. Despite my form being shattered across the far ends of the entire universe, I've yet to find a proper shower.

I have power though. That's why you see that girl in front of the tree. I put her there, so I would be remembered. I believe you call her Rival-chan? What a pedestrian name. Omoshiro. I'm Omoshiro. Please call my statue that name. Please remember me. That's all I really want now.

When I was alive, I loved that tree. It wasn't special or anything, not like that blessed tree behind the school. I just thought it was pretty. I got warm easily, so I always went under that tree to find some refuge. Reading was my favorite pastime, and I would always stick my nose in a book under that tree. Osana and Taro would be nearby, occasionally popping in to ask me about what I was reading. I was quite close with Taro, too. We had a bit of a competition, being the bookworms of Akademi. Always trying to see who could read the most books... He has probably won by now. There aren't any books out here in this cold void.

Hehe. I really did cherish that boy though. I would have been one of your rivals if daddy didn't make that mistake. We could have had so much fun together. But maybe we still can. I might be almighty, but I can't see the future. Maybe the father of this world will give me a purpose beyond floating in this void, damned only to see and hear but not participate. What is so fun about watching? Playing is fun. He wouldn't call me a fun girl if I didn't have something to do. I must have a place in this world, even if it wasn't the purpose I had as Omoshiro.

Perhaps I'll come down and watch you closer, player. Maybe you'll catch a glimpse of me in the fog... Or maybe that is just your mind playing tricks on you. But don't worry. I'll be there soon.

We'll have so much fun together. After all, I think your idea of fun is pretty interesting.


End file.
